There are people who are arthritic, mal-formed or just so weakened, that they have difficulty in opening doors, especially the doors of automobiles. These doors are generally of two kinds; one kind merely requires turning and another type of door handle requires pushing a button. This invention is an aid for such people to allow them to open automobile doors by actuation of the handle.
Also, this tool is useful to aid people with long fingernails to protect them from breaking while opening doors.